


Musa

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seu ofício era uma arte, e Sera era sua musa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626733) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Prompt: 13. [here now](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/2763.html)

Seu ofício era uma arte, e Sera era sua musa. Ela inspirava os mais fantásticos estilos, que uniam forma e função de modos únicos, como ela mesma era. Dagna poderia dizer muitas coisas maravilhosas sobre Sera, mas seu melhor elogio era que Sera era divertida, e isso se espalhava para todos ao seu redor e, por sua vez, a tudo o que faziam. E apesar de Sera não gostar da mesma magia que capturava a fascinação de Dagna, Dagna não podia evitar de ser inspirada por sua beleza única e modos descontraídos, e utilizar essas inspiração em suas melhores criações.


End file.
